


All I Want

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Connor is a prince, Reader is a peasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: Request - How about a prince!Connor x peasant!reader? Like literally anything, to do with that





	All I Want

As the second in line to be king a lot was expected of Connor Lee Murphy. He was to be charming and personable, he was to spend most of his time learning to run the country and he was to marry someone of noble blood. These things were all very important to his parents.

When it came time for Connor to marry a notice was sent out for all the nobles in the land to send the best child they had for the prince to choose. But Connor already had someone in mind. A play-write from a local village. He loved seeing plays and had naturally introduced himself to the writers of all of them, but their was something different about this one.

Y/N wasn’t rich by any means, having only written one play that was of modest success. Connor was instantly drawn in, though, and often went back to see if anything else was written. He could never tell his parents, but he had fallen madly in love. 

When he found out that he was going to be in an arranged marriage he ran to the village. Y/N was working away, writing in the town square. Connor raced up out of breath. “Marry me.” Were the only words he could get out. “Marry me, now.”

When Connor went back to the castle he had a smirk on his face. The children of nobles far and wide were inside the castle performing the tests that would lead to one of them getting to marry him. He had a secret that he couldn’t wait to let his parents know.

“Excuse me.” Connor called attention to himself. He needed to make sure as many people as possible heard him. If he didn’t have witnesses it would be easy for his parents to sweep his news under the rug. “I’m sorry that you’ve all come this far for no reason. You see, I’m already married.”

Connor could see his parents very different reactions. Larry was clearly very angry,. Connor knew that his father wanted a say in who he married. Cynthia was more upset, probably that she couldn’t be there for her sons wedding. The king and queen asked everyone to leave.

Connor was worried about what would happen when he was on his own with his parents, so he had asked Y/N to come in once everyone left. Y/N walked in to the castle. It was much bigger than expected. Connor took the love of his life’s hand. “Mother, Father, this is Y/N.”

You were nervous to meet the royal family. You’d heard rumors that they weren’t the friendliest of people. King Larry lived up to all expectations, but Queen Cythia wrapped Y/N in a hug. “It’s nice to meet you.” Connor was a big relieved, but looking at his father he knew that he was in for a rough time.


End file.
